Pokemon Smut Logs
by Orejas
Summary: NSFW lemons starring Lilith, Orejas and other characters that were used in RP!
1. Lilith and Axel the Gardevoir

An RP session between Lilith and "Boxing Gardevoir" from F-list!

"Of course, if they don't want a show...we can have it here!" Axel shouted back across from the private ring. The Gardevoir was as regular as they came, however his frame was more lean and muscular, nearly resembling a Gallade if it weren't for the feminine figure he possessed.

Lilith, the tall and shiny Gardevoir stood at the opposite end. She giggled into her hand, her black dress opened like a flower in bloom as she gave the fellow 'voir a smirk. "Hm hm... so you prefer a private fight...?"

"I think I'm in the mood for something private... For today at least!" Axel responded back while throwing a couple punches in the air. "Of course...my physical abilities are top notch! I swear in another life I was a gallade...but uhh...circumstance!"

Lilith the Gardevoir closed her eyes, the Gardevoir smiling over at her competition before bringing them open, her crimson pupils seemingly growing in the growing darkness as the sun began to set. "Hm hm... Both physical and mental abilities are at their peak for me... I went through lots of training at the daycare I was kept in as a Kirlia..." She warned.

Axel couldn't help himself, staring into her eyes with interest as he mashed those gloves together once more to show that he meant business, his feet curling against the ring mat that had been set up for their fight! "We'll see about that one...I'm not gonna back down from a fight!" Axel seemed quite a bit fired up...and perhaps unaware of Lilith's abilities or intentions!

Lilith raised her own hands as well, the Gardevoir using her psychic to bring a pair of nearby boxing gloves to equip them as well.

"And... just to be fair..." She muttered to him, the Mega evolution closing her eyes before her body began to emit a bright light. Her frame seemed to shrink slightly as her body regained color. When she opened her eyes once more the glowing red returned once more. Her large bulbous dress no longer open but flowing like a gown to match her opponent as the black color was replaced with a bright blue, the shiny 'voir smashing her own gloves as well as she smirked over at him. "Heh heh... I've been needing to revert for a long time... it's so tiring keeping up with that form... you're the first to see me as a non-mega... you should feel privileged...!"

Axel was blushing at her, at least in his mind...being the feeling Pokemon did have a few advantages after all. Her normal form however had him blinking, a soft glow coming to his face as she readied herself for combat as well...she was competitive -and- beautiful...and that might serve as a problem for Axel as the bell rang out for their depraved match to begin, the sun hiding behind the trees now!

Lilith took the first step, her feelings coming off muddled and enigmatic to Axel as her own thoughts came off like a wild orchestrated cacophony. Both her mind and movements were difficult to read to the male fairy as she raised her fists and even bounced against the mat.

"The bell rang darling... better start moving...~" She urged, the shiny fairy's glowing eyes never leaving his own gaze as she grew well aware at how lost in his own thoughts he was now as they came off clear as day for her.

Axel attempted to keep his mind closed as he nodded at her acknowledgment, he had a match to win after all!

"Oh! Yeah you're right! Here I come!" The male 'voir grinned as he tried to dance towards her right side, throwing that red boxing glove in a left hook towards her belly! "Haaaa!"

Lilith flashed a wicked smile as she twisted her body to the side to avoid the left hook, the Gardevoir retaliating quickly by throwing right hook against his own belly. Axel heaved a surprised groan as he felt her leather boxing glove sink into his belly. He folded over from the impact but quickly recovered as he shrugged it off. He was a lot more durable than that!

"Come on... don't be read so easily..." She advised as she took a couple hops back, her smile and mischievous glint in her eyes suggesting she meant otherwise. "Or else... I may take advantage of your weaknesses...~"

"U-unnnff! T-take advantage? No way...not me!" Axel exclaimed. He attempted to shut out Lilith from peeking into his thoughts by blocking out his mind via psychic but he wasn't so sure it wasn't working. He was growing more distracted trying to fight and keep his mind blank at the same time as the fighter fairy attempted to close the distance, his own gown parting as a left leg shot out for a front kick!

Lilith smirked as he made his comments, the fact that he was trying to close himself off was making him more easy to predict out on the field. She rose up both her arms in front, gloves locking in place as she blocked the kick. She then quickly knelt down, the shiny 'Voir performing a spin kick to trip the Boxing Gardevoir and cause him to fall back on the mat. Axel was surpised by how easily she was able to block the kick, before he could react though he flailed and floundered as he landed back first onto the bouncy ring.

Lilith quickly stood right back up and stomped him right in the center of his stomach to keep him pinned.

"Hmph... you think I can't take advantage of you...?" She whispered back, her voice carrying a hint of malice in it as she glared down at him with a burning crimson expression. Axel was left stunned as her foot stomped right against the center of his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs and stunning him against the mat for that moment!

"G-guuhh!" The male 'voir wasn't afraid to give a defiant, challenging gaze right back at Lilith...mostly out of defiance, somewhat out of curiosity as she stood over him.

Lilith took his defiance as a second challenge, the Gardevoir smirking as his own curiosity let his mind slip and gave the shiny an image of what he perhaps really wanted...

"Heh, enough with these games..." She muttered to him as she dragged her foot down along his stomach. "Tell me... do you know what kind of training I had to endure in that daycare...?~" She explained, her foot soon dragging across between his legs...

Axel tried to push himself up on his gloves to a somewhat sitting position, trying to regain the wind in his sails...however as her foot trailed down between his legs it forced a rather unsophisticated moan from his lips!

"U-ummph...what sort of training?" He had to ask...probably not the best idea but he needed to escape this hold.

Lilith's smirk widened some as she asked, her foot now applying a bit of pressure as she began to feel a warmth grow from the Gardevoir.

"Heh... I was trained to be a slave, a kirlia used nothing but to provide eggs..." She whispered to him as she began to lean back, the shiny fairy soon taking a seat on her own rump as she began to use her other foot to caress the side of his growing length. "After a while... I was promoted...~" Axel shivered and moaned out a touch more readily as the pressure started to apply to his slowly growing shaft, the pale length coaxed to dance more willingly with it's new play partners as she caressed and rubbed at it with her foot.

"P-promoted?! And that sounds horrible...eggs -all- the time?! Mmmrrph..."

"All the time... it was terrible... but soon I was the one treating others..." Lilith's voice had grown more sultry, both her feet now moving in synchronized motions as they dragged along both sides, both feet stopping right at the tip and dragging her soft smooth skin back and forth right against his glans. "I became very good at my job... and when I was done breeding i get to do what I wanted with the subjects..."

Axel's willpower was slowly starting to fade with her conversation and skillful footwork keeping him a little more that subdued against the ring mat, that pale shaft being brought rigid from her smooth and methodical strokes. "Do what you wanted...err...uh oh...mmmrrph...a-aah" Axel was losing his grip, his gloved hands tried to grip along the ridges within the glove as he bit his lower lip to hold back further groans.

Lilith nodded, the fairy soon retreating her feet before she began to crawl forward, the Gardevoir's eyes still glowing with malicious intent as she slipped off the gloves and took a powerful grip of his shaft between her soft and delicate digits.

"Hm hm... and after all that training my body only wanted one thing... and now..." She whispered, her voice breathing directly on his head as she kept her gaze locked on his eyes. The fairy licked her lips before parting them open, the fairy showing no restraint as she soon gulped down on the length, her hand gripping the base as she let inch after inch slip across her tongue...

Axel couldn't discern her emotions as she crawled forward upon his fallen body, his stiff length ripe for the picking as she gripped it, forcing him to wriggle from the sheer jolting reaction. "Mmrmrph...mmrmrph!?" That was bit more than just a surprising move, the kickboxing fairy letting out a sudden lewd groan as she engulfed his length inch after inch...the tongue forcing his toes to curl! "Y-you don't...a-aah..mmrph...have to be...ngghh...what they made you...y-you have a choice...a-aaah...!" Axel -tried- to reason with her a little...but that was being made very difficult as the other less wholesome thoughts keep slipping into his head!

Lilith however ignored his words, the Gardevoir's lips and eyes seemingly smirking at him as she began to suck. The fairy's lips and saliva began to dribble down, her head bobbing up and down as her body began to shudder from the simple flavor and sensation that she shared with him as her body began to sync with both his emotions and pleasure.

"Please... I chose to do this... and now I choose to do what I want with you..." She replied back, her voice clear as day inside his head. The fairy's telepathy working its magic as visions of her riding and milking him dry began to invade his imagination. She eventually pulled back, the fairy sighing and letting her breath tickle his wet length before she kissed the tip. Out of nowhere the male felt a large portion of his energy drain right into her as she closed her lips right at his tip, the Gardevoir suckling loudly as her tongue traced along his head, the fairy performing a draining kiss right on the tip of his length...

Axel was trying to resist the unclean pleasure that was literally washing over his stiffened shaft, however her synchronization had slowly started to take hold of him, every fiber of his being trying to fight off her mental attack, leaving his physical body vulnerable to her continued sexual assault! "Mmrrph!" A sharp and lewd groan of pain and pleasure wracked through his body and mind both as she applied that sudden draining kiss to his cock...keeping it going with each lewd suckle. This forced his chaste length to quiver heavily, pre-cum splashing against her slurping tongue as he tried in vain to fight off the blissful sensations her kiss created.

Lilith's eyes closed as she soon delved further down, her tongue acting as a warm and wet cushion as she took in the entirety of his length once more. Both her hands then rested along his thighs as she bobbed her head all the way down, his shaft literally poking down her throat as she began to swallow.

"Hm hm... you're losing yourself... just let it go..." Her voice spoke in his mind, the fairy's throat squeezing and massaging him with every swallow she made. "You won't last long... and I won't stop... not until your mind is just as depraved as mine..."

Axel slowly started to crack as his first orgasm had no chance...that palor cock quaking in the confines of Lilith's swallowing throat, several streams of fairy seed splashing inside of her as the kickboxing Pokemon panted heavily against the ring mat...her lewd thoughts trying to claw at his core...slowly prying out more fetishes and fantasies. "N-no!" He stammered inside of his own mind...his body still ripe and full of cum. "I-I can't...I won't...nggh...fuuu...I'll resist!"

Lilith's hand cupped at his orbs as he shot out stream after stream. The mischievous fairy swirled it about as if she were swirling a wine glass while savoring the sweet flavor that splashed into her mouth. Despite his climax the Gardevoir did not stop sucking and swallowing. Every drop went down the back of her throat as she kept his shaft hilted in her maw throughout the duration of his orgasm.

"Hm hm... you can't resist..." She spoke via telepathy, the Gardevoir finally pulling back from the draining kiss with a wet smack before gripping the shaft and stroking the thick length. "You won't ever go soft... not with me... you will finish time after time until you can't think of anything else..." She whispered to him with her own voice, her eyes opening as she glared over at him with a playful smirk...

Axel tried to thrash and resist as best as he could but with a portion of his energy sucked away it made it quite difficult for him to do anything that would have any real effect. She was taking advantage of him by exploting his weakened mind and body.

"A-aaah..." A mewling escaped his lips now as her hand went to work from where her mouth left off, keeping him twitching and wanting as the pleasurable waves washed over him...those corrupted...pleasurable waves...corruption good... "No!" He shouted out as he realized his mind was getting corrupted. "G-get out...nggh..of my head..." Axel stammered in his mind, his eyes meeting her own as she worked, glaring...trying to resist...despite the fact that he knew his will was failing...

Lilith got up onto her knees, the Gardevoir smirking down at the boxer as she pushed him to lay back.

"Hm hm... there's no escape from your own desires dear..." She teased as she crawled over him, her body now hovering over his as their chest horns began grinding against each other, her eyes now directly gazing into his as she straddled his sides with her knees. "You don't have any choice in the matter anyways..." She reminded him, both her hands reaching out and holding his own arms down across the mat as she sat atop of him, her thighs brushing along his thick length before it rested between her legs...

Axel gulped as his eyes slowly starting to glaze...to lose the fire as she pushed and started to straddle against him. Several lewd and terrible thoughts slipping into his head...from being her erotic kickboxing bag to having the energy poisoned and drained out of him until he was completely helpless...it was all being let out as his desire...no, her desire...guided his normally fun and competitive brain down a darker path.

"Mmmrph...n-no..." He stammered meekly, this time from his lips.

Lilith leaned forward, her hands still keeping his arms pinned to the mat as she grew close to him face to face. "...yes..." She whispered back, the 'voir embracing the other in a soft, tender kiss. With that she pushed her hips, the shiny guiding his tip past her folds as she slammed down and felt his shaft hilt her in one swift movement. That alone showed her expertise. the Gardevoir's body tingling as their pleasures blended with each other through their rubbing chest horns before she began to move. Only her hips began to rock and sway, her folds clenching along his shaft in a tight and warm grip as her fluids dribbled down onto his sack and the mat as she rode him, her tongue swirling around his...

Axel let out a muffled shock of pure, corrupted erotic bliss as she slammed her hips down against his own. His bullied cock almost immediately rewarded her for her evil efforts as the fairy's sweet cream spilled inside of her. The creamy liquid splattered against those wet, clenching walls as she rotated her hips. Their tongues wrestling for dominance of Axel's own mouth...his own never managing to escape as Lilith's bats him back down several times. A hazy blush crawls across the male 'voir's skin...his mind slipping towards lewder pastures, the pleasure starting to finally overwhelm him!

Lilith's frame tingled with delight as she felt the pure fairy seed shoot into her body, the Gardevoir's hips however never stopping and punishing the Gardevoir for finishing so soon as her folds began to jerk and milk his length with her own folds, the fairy riding atop of him and not even letting him gasp for mercy. "So soon... Well... that won't do..." she said directly into his mind as her lips closed around his. Her eyes opened slightly as she began to drain him once more, their frames glowing a pink aura as the shiny fairy drained the boxer bit by bit in every sense of the word. She could feel his body and mind begin to grow blank, her delight shown in her twisted smile as he no longer resisted her temptations...

By the time Lilith had finished with him the sun was already rising over the private ring. She stood up over him, a mixture of their fluids dribbling from her own folds and spilling onto Axel's spent manhood as his face looked to the side, a silly smile plastered on it as a stray strand of drool leaked from his mouth.

She took a moment to savor the sight before turning and pressing both her hands against her chest horn. Her form began to emit beacons of light once more, her body transforming back into its mega form as her dress grew out to its former black glory.

"Oh dear... this always happens when I revert back..." Lilith whispered to herself as she glanced down at Alex, the mega now wielding more restraint compared to her more lust filled counterpart. She shook her head before heading out and stepping out of the ring. "Oh well... at least he had fun..."


	2. Lilith and Jay the Buizel

Jay glanced up from the pond, the Buizel floating over to the land as he noticed the tall pale figure strolling through the forest. He stepped out from the water and ran on all fours to the ghostly figure, his eyes fixed on the flowing black dress behind her.

When he caught up to her just enough Jay reached out and tugged at her dress, the tall pale figure now turning to face him. The figure smiled, her bright red eyes seemingly shining in the night as she knelt down and dragged a single finger from his creamy chest all the way up to his chin.

"Hello Jay... is there something you want...?~" Lilith replied, her glowing red eyes already probing into the Buizel's mind. Jay's cheeks flushed gently, the Buizel giving a small shiver as he felt that finger trace up his soft belly and chest, ending with the male's squeak as it made him tilt his head up to look at the Gardevior.

"U-Ummm well...I mean kinda, but...I guess not..." He murmured rather bashfully, the buizel shifting and idly kicking his foot paws a bit

Lilith giggled, the Gardevoir's eyes glowing like embers in the dark as she smirked down at him, that same finger going further up than before as she began to prod the sweet tasting digit between the Buizel's lips.

"Oh...? Well then why tug at my dress...? What does the Buizel really want I wonder...~"

Jay blinked as that digit prodded his lips, the male offering a deep blush along with a gentle whine before he took the hint and began to lap softly, blinking shyly up at the larger female and giving a gulp.

"W-Well maybe I...w-wanted to meet you miss...?" He trailed off, the Buizel tilting his head up at the tall fairy with her finger between his lips. She giggled before ending his sentence.

"Lilith..."

Lilith then prodded her finger further past his lips, she pulled her finger in and out, the small digit passing across his smooth muscle.

"So, why did you want to meet me...?" She teased as her other hand pushed against his chest and forced him to fall flat onto his back...

Jay shivered and felt a warm blush grow on his orange cheeks as that digit thrust gently in and out of his mouth, the Buizel about to explain how that was untrue before squeaking as he was suddenly pushed back. He gulped, now blinking up at the large female as he wiggled slightly on his back, ears pinned back gently

Lilith sat on her knees, the Gardevoir now smiling as her digit pumped in and out of his tight little maw as he gazed directly into his own eyes, the gardevoir smiling as her body brushed up against his belly. "Hm... Well, I see you're focused on one thing only...~"

Jay gulped, the Buizel forced to stay mostly silent thanks to that pumping digit as he gave that finger a soft suckle. His mind began to race as he imagined what she could possibly mean. He shivered, his blush now growing a vivid red as he just realized to what extent she was able to read his mind. He watched the Gardevoir's body brush up against him, sending a shiver up his spine as he groaned and wiggled from the odd sensation.

Lilith soon she pulled the delicate digit back, the Gardevoir raising it up high and observing the sticky strands of saliva with an amused gaze as she twirled it around. "Hm hm... I'm sure you've pleased many males with that little mouth of yours...~" The fairy teased as her gaze fell back down on the Buizel. Her hand then began to reach down, the Gardevoir's knee prodding between the Buizel's legs and forcing them to spread open as the wet finger began to prod against the warm ring of flesh...

Jay just watched as Lilith seemed to amuse herself with his saliva, the Buizel flushing quite horribly at her little bits of teasing. He was about to retort, however the knee spreading his legs just prompted a surprised squeak from the male. The water type gasping out at the sudden touch of that very same finger probed and prodded under his tail.

Lilith the Gardevoir 's smirk widened, the fairy's digit simply circling the contours of the warm ring of flesh before she began to sink it in inch by inch.

"What's wrong Jay... you're used to males ravaging you in here...~" The psychic remarked, her finger pausing to swirl along the sensitive spots as her other hand began to reach down, her fingers brushing through his scruffy pelt as it reached further south. "Now now... I'm sure you can handle more than just a single finger... right...?" She asked right as the tip of her digit prodded right up against his small prostate...

Jay shivers and groaned as that finger massaged his tail-hole, the poor otter giving a small squeak as Lilith suddenly began to push it in. His warm hole eagerly accepted the digit, the male's warm, soft walls hugging around that probing finger while the Buizel gently arched his back, blushing and shivering from the odd, somewhat pleasurable feeling.

"I-I wouldn't say 'used to' bu-ack!" he yipped, that prod to his little prostate making the poor male wiggle from the feeling, his cream colored sheath already plump with half of his length poking out

Lilith giggled as she paused her digit, the fairy letting the Buizel's warm length grow along the smooth hand as she gripped it gently and began to knead her fingers against the the throbbing flesh as she stroke it upward again and again to coax it out from its hiding place.

"Oh...? Well then you better get used to it...~" Lilith muttered to him right before she began to resume tickling the water type's G-spot, her hand now squeezing his member tight as a single digit began to swirl along the very tip of his 'pride'...

Jay gasps out as he felt the Gardevoir suddenly grip and stroke his cock, the motion drawing out the rest of the Buizel's pink, tapered length. Jay moaned, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure as the tickling of his prostate and strokes along his throbbing shaft made him arch his back and hips into that touch, the poor male begging for more as his cock twitched and oozed copious amounts of pre onto Lilith's hand, an effect from being a water type. In the back of his mind, Jay had to wonder what Miss Lilith meant that he needed to get used to it, but that thought was cut off at all the pleasurable teasing to his length. If she kept this up he wouldn't last long...

Lilith wasn't going in soft this time around. The Gardevoir pumped and squeezed his length as the pre dribbled down between her fingers and made every tiny motion she made sound slick and wet. Her finger then began to pump back and forth, the fairy pounding his poor prostate with full intent as her knee began to wiggle up and down to caress the buizel's orbs.

"Hm hm... I love those noises you make... your expression..." She muttered to him, the Gardevoir's forehead pressed against his as both her hands worked their fullest to bring him over to the brink. "I love seeing you trying to endure such pleasures... I can't wait to show you more..." She then followed her whispers up with a lick up across his snout, her hand slicking loudly as the pre lubricated her motions as she jerked him up and down at blurring speed...

Jay panted and whined as the female began to really pump in and out of his warm, tight rump. His inner walls squeezed gently along that finger, sucking it back in every time Lilith would push. Each bump to his prostate made little squeaks of pleasure escaped the tormented Buizel, the male gasping and moaning out even as that gripping hand stroked him harder and faster. it wasn't until he opened his eyes that Jay noticed Lilith's face was right in front of his, and that she had even licked his snout as he began to whimper. "M-Miss Lilith..." He shined, the poor boy squirming in her grasp. "I-I'm...I'm getting really close..."

Lilith the Gardevoir giggled, the Gardevoir licking alongside his cheek before she leaned up to whisper directly into his ear.

"Let it go... you can finish all over my hand...~" She then smirked as a second digit began to prod into his wet hole as well, the fairy now assaulting his G-spot with two digits as one constantly pounded it while the other kneaded and massaged the mass of ultra-sensitive nerves while her other hand focused on massaging the very tapered tip of his member, his seed squirting through her closed digits as she brought him closer and closer to the edge...

Jay hit that peak with a series of pleasured squeaks. The buizel squirmed and humped up into the Gardevoir's hand, the poor water type moaning out heavily as his tail-hole first constricted around those probing digits, encasing them in a warm tightness unlike before even as his cock throbbed in Lilith's grasp.

"M-MISS LILITH~!" he squeaked out, the Buizel quivering as those throbs soon gave way to spurt after spurt of white, creamy Buizel seed. His seed spurted right out onto the female's hand as rope after rope erupted from his cock, the male in question clenching his eyes shut as he rode out his climax

Lilith's hands slowed to a stop, the fairy still pumping him in slow yet powerful rhythmic thrusts as she made sure every drop of the Buizel's seed was squeezed out.

"Hm hm... you didn't last very long Jay... why is that...?" She teased as she brought her sticky hand up and began to swirl her small tongue around her digits to clean up the sticky strands of his essence a mere inch away from his face...~

Jay panted, the Buizel groaning as he came down from his climax.

"W-Well that's because...I..." He just gulped, watching the female lick his seed from her fingertips as he just gave a soft whine. "I-I'm sorry..." He muttered under his breath. Lilith only giggled before bringing her stained digits to her tongue and licking every single strand on her black digits clean before standing back up.

"Don't be... it was fun... Till next time, Jay...~"


	3. Lilith and Edith the Gallade

Edith the Gallade looked across the clearing as the others seemed to drool over the tall black gowned Gardevoir. Both humans and ferals seemed to be eating her words... Lilith brushed a hand along the cheek of a human and spoke softly, her jokes usually containing subtle double-entrendre. He huffed as he leaned back against a tree and glared over at her.

Lilith seemed to have notice his demeanor though. She gestured off the Blaziken and human before turning around and gazing back at the pouting Gallade. She raised a hand in greeting only for the white and green justice Pokemon to ignore the gesture.

She chuckled, she didn't need to be a psychic pokemon to know he was thinking about her... and not in the most positive sense. Edith threw a glare over at her as she made her way over to him.

"Why do you gotta be such a tease?" He muttered to her when she reached ear shot distance.

"Because I like to do nothing but please..." She responded back below a whisper.

"You flirt so much, but do you... you know, oblige on those people's desires?"

"Hm hm why do you ask...?"

"Because it's a bit sexually frustrating to have a dazzling flirt make increasingly explicit remarks and gestures. Like prodding a guy's semi through his pants without intent to do anything more. Not telling you to stop, just letting you know how some might feel." He explained to her.

"Heh... But I like teasing the others... I like seeing their little reactions from a few choice words arranged correctly... but yes, at times I do oblige and make my teases much more than just teasing..." She explained back. Edith scoffed at her words before casting his crimson gaze away from her.

"Ugh, you're doing it now, too, aren't you? You're teasing me right now!"

"I cant help it, it's like a second nature to me... though I wonder... perhaps you want more than just teasing...? Is that why you're feeling this frustration...?" She asked, her crimson eyes beginning to glow in the growing darkness that surrounded them.

"W-what?!" Edith spouted, the fighting type standing up from the tree as he clenched a fist. "Are you toying with me right now?"

"I don't know, I figure a big and strong Gallade such as yourself would know when he is being toyed with..." Lilith teased.

["W-well, I want to avoid assuming things. I'm fairly certain you are messing with me..." He retorted as he threw his gaze to the ground. Lilith smirked over to the Gallade, the Gardevoir's eyes gazing over at him as she stepped up to him.

"I could be... but like I said before... sometimes I do more than just tease..."

Edith gulped as the fashionable 'voir approached him. A breeze picked up her dress and revealed bits of her smooth pale legs beneath as her hand reached up to his chest.

"I'm not... sure I wanna try my luck... but is this time not a tease?" He questioned. Lilith chuckled, her hand soon reaching out and taking a firm hold of the Gallade's chest-horn as she kept her gaze locked on his, her thin frame soon pressing against the muscular fighting type as her dress brushed along his lower half.

"Hm hm... not a tease... why don't we just call this... a sample of better things to come...?"

The Gallade was too nervous to move in any significant way. She had teased him so much that he wanted to hold her head against the ground while slamming into her vigorously, but couldn't just do that, not to a stranger, not so soon, if at all! He restrained himself, even as her fingers tickled his body and her seductive stare caused him to sweat a bit.

Lilith smiled up at him, the Gardevoir's eyes still glowing as her hand brushed along his glowing red chest horn, her digits pinching teasingly at the tip as her other hand brushed down along his chest.

"You want to have your way with me don't you...? But... ah... it's still too soon..." She whispered, her trailing hand soon reaching down and grazing between his legs as she kept her mischievous expression locked on the Gallade...

Edith's breath trembled at her heavily erotic gestures caused his body to tingle slightly. "Wait, how did you- ahh~!" Edith gasped out when her hand rubbed the space between his thighs. It was unavoidable; his body began to react to her tender touch. Her fingers brushed along his private as if she was preparing him. Lilith's light and delicate fingers began to wrap along his manhood, the Gardevoir's other hand soon pushing against his chest and pinning him against the tree as she raised her leg against the Gallade to let her dress flow down right between the two.

"Shh... just relax...~" She whispered to him, Lilith soon reaching up to grip Edith by the chin as she gazed right into his eyes. Her other hand below though took a handful of the silky soft black dress and wrapped it around his growing arousal, the Gardevoir soon stroking him with the soft sensual fabric before she leaned forward and embraced him against the lips...

Edith's cheeks practically shone from arousal, and his eyes opened wide when she kissed him in the lips. Being pinned against the tree while locked in a passionate kiss, and feeling her silky dress segments wrap around his shaft only allowed occasional moans of pleasure, with a bit of whimpering.

Lilith's hand reached down once more, the Gardevoir tenderly massaging and kneading her digits into the Gallade's chest-horn as her other hand began to stroke. Slowly and yet powerfully her hand began to pump the silky soft dress across his length, the Gardevoir teasing and pumping his 'pride' in slow sensual movements as the fabric caressed every sensitive inch along his length.

She then tilted her head, eyes creaked open as she watched the Gallade's expression as all this went on. Her muscle traced along his as she explored both his maw and flavor, the Gardevoir's thin frame growing hot against the fighting type. Edith couldn't move his legs or arms through his shocked state; he could only partially close his eyes as he felt her tongue wrestle his. Trying to resist it only ended in her overpowering him, jerking him off harder and rubbing his chest shard more. Her body warmth got closer to him over time, almost touching his.

"Haahh... You've done this before...? Ahhnn~!" He squirmed, his voice cutting off as she gave him a tight squeeze down below.

Lilith chuckled within the kiss before she closed her eyes, the gardevoir pushing forth into the kiss and muffling any words the Gallade tried to make as she began to speed up her motions, the sound of her fabric rustling against his sensitive skin soon accompanying the lewd noise of their kiss in the background.

"Of course... and I will do it many more times... time after time again until my partner is left empty and dry and with a dumb expression on their face..." She replied back, the Gardevoir using her telepathy to speak directly into the Gallade's mind as her other hand began to trace down along his chest...

Edith felt her pleasant voice inside his head, talking to him in that seductive tone of hers while still passionately smooching him, exploring the insides of his mouth and running her shard rubbing hand to a new location, tracing over his stomach and toward his erection. If he had to make a guess, he'd imagine she was going to fondle his balls. Edith tried to talk to her through telepathy as well.

"You're going to pleasure me numb?"

Lilith's lips formed a tiny smirk as she pulled back from their kiss, a thin strand of glistening saliva forming a bridge between their lips before she leaned back to look down at the wrapped pride. "Hm hm... one day perhaps... but for now... I'm just doing a small sample of what I can offer a proud fighter such as yourself..." She whispered back, her eyes glaring back at him as she smirked. Soon her other hand gripped along his shaft, the digits from both hands interlocking with one another before she began to stroke and twist her digits, the fairy occasionally giving a tight squeeze at the right moments as she made sure to provide the right attention to every individual inch...

Edith huffed out hot air as her both hands now holding his girth, making sure to touch every bit they could. The twists and strokes and the combinations of the two raised a sensation up his shaft. He was about to cum embarrassingly fast.

"Ohh goodness, I'm gonna cum soon!" He blurted out. Lilith's hands dragged along his length one after another, the Gardevoir's smirk widening as he groaned out those words.

"So soon...? Hm hm... Well then... what are you waiting for...?" She leaned forward, her forehead bumping with the Gallade's as she lodged her knee between the Gallade's legs. She began to bump it gently up and down, her smooth pale thigh massaging and rocking at his orbs as both her hands moved faster in synchronized motion. Her hands locked together in a vice like grip while the black fabric caressed and teased the sensitive organ faster and harder. 'Go ahead... finish right in my hands...~"

Edith moaned out as the bolt of pleasure triggered his ejaculating, his shaft pumping out ropes of cum. Her hands kept pumping as he came, making his length twitch and push out that white sticky liquid right into her dress. The fluid soaked right through the fabric and shot up against Lilith's body. Despite his climax the Gardevoir kept pumping. Edith groaned as his body began to tremble. His arms reached out behind him as he gripped the tree and gritted his teeth.

"L-lilith..." He pleaded. He glanced up and noticed her smirk and gaze had changed. She seemed intense, her crimson eyes glaring down at him as her hands moved in a blurry speed.

Suddenly, she stop. Her hands finally rested, his member now caliming in her grip as Edith finally began to relax. His half lidded eyes and hanging jaw let her know just how well she did her job. "Haahh~ Haahh~ Oh my god..." He panted out. Lilith chuckled and leaned over to plant a tender smooch in the middle of his face.

"Hm hm... I hope you enjoyed yourself...~"


	4. Lilith and Holly

The two stood within the clinic room, Lilith the Gardevoir smiling down at Holly. She stretched open a snow-white glove and snapped over her foreign hand before Lilith seemed to vanish with nothing but a pop. Her arms then wrapped around the young girl from behind, the Gardevoir hugging her close as the fairy type leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Time for your check up dear... go ahead and strip down for me so I can examine you more thoroughly..." She demanded, the two very clearly still standing in the waiting room...~

Holly opened her mouth in obvious arousal, slipping out of her clothes as best she could with Lilith, still holding her. Her clothing soon was strewn about the waiting room, Holly standing naked and hairless below the neck in the open room.

Lilith chuckled to herself, the fairy grabbing the young female by the chin and tilting her head up so her burning orange eyes could stare into the young girl's purple gaze.

"Good girl... not let's show everyone here how healthy you are... hmmm...?" The gardevoir pondered out loud, her hands then traveled down her young pale body. The latex gloves traveled against her supple skin yet cold, the cold latex causing little goosebumps to grow across her bare body in the cool waiting room. "Hmm so soft... still a growing girl I see..." She teased as her hands rested atop of her plump bosom, her fingers brushing across her little buds of joy and twisting them around as if showing off the pink buds to those viewing in the waiting room...

Holly moaned quietly as her body breaks out in goosebumps, her mind loving the pleasurable sensation as she was shown off to everyone. Her nipples immediately hardened like little soft pebbles, her face blushing red as she was exposed and fondled by the sexy fairy. And as Lilith twisted her young nips her back arched and she went to her tipsy-toes in sudden uncontrollable lust.

Lilith chuckled once more, the fairy's breath tickling the back of the young girl's ears before she gave the lobe a loving lick across.

"Hm hm... She seems responsive, her body checks out well up here... but I have to make sure you're drinking plenty of fluids..." Her two hands then dragged down along her curvy body, her fingers brushing down along the curve of her thin belly before stopping at her hips. She reached down... one finger trailing between her slit up and down before poking a finger inside and stretching open her folds as her other hand quickly followed and pressed a single finger inside her tight warm folds. "Mmn... so hot and soft inside... You'd make a good mother I bet...~" She teased before she gave her ear a nip, the finger soon wriggling inside as if exploring for her deepest secrets while the whole room to watched...

Holly moans and squirms her body reacting like she was a bitch in heat, her cunt eagerly flowing with her sweet honey. She could feel it drip to the floor around Lilith's hands and she stayed on her toes as she began rocking her hips. What really got to her though was the prospect of motherhood, and as soon as her exhibitionist examiner said it she found herself clenching her inner walls tight on Lilith's fingers.

Lilith's body sensed the young girl's secret desires, her orange eyes seemingly glowing as the psychic fairy picked up on her emotions and thoughts and began to pump her finger in and out of her tight folds.

"Does that excite you... Holly? You want to feel the warmth and full sensation of becoming a mother...?" She whispered to her ear while the room filled with both her little cries and the slicking sounds of the girl's fluids sucking on her finger like a male's organ. "You don't even care if you birth a human... no you want to be a host... filled with wriggling little monsters that would rut you again and again until every single one of your eggs are fertilized and used to birth a whole little army of vile creatures... don't you...?" She asked, the fairy soon slipping in another digit and another as the fairy essentially fucked the girl in front of the others with her hand. She didn't even need to hold open her lips anymore, she brought up her other hand and grasped her breast, her fingers pinching on her little nipple making it hurt with pleasure as the gardevoir gave her ear another warm ear... "Is that what you want... Holly...?"

Holly began to pant and gasps as her hot cunny was played with in front of anyone who wanted to see, her back arching into Lilith's body as she started to convulse, her orgasm powerful and long as she quivered, screaming her answer to the room. "OH FUCK YES! GOD FUCK YES OH FUCK ME!"

"Quiet in the waiting room." Lilith ordered, her hand snapping up and grabbing the young girl by the throat as she forced her head back. The fairy then reached down and muffled her powerful cries with a kiss, her hand still thrusting in and out like a piston while one remaining digit massaged and swirled against her swollen clit. The psychic fairy seemed to be punishing her for daring to climax in the waiting room as her hand seemed to focus less on speed and more on pounding her fingers against her womb and wriggling them inside as if attempting to pry past her cervix.

Lilith though let the young girl however climax against her gothic figure before inevitably pulling back her soaked hand and kiss once she was done with her orgasm. "Hm hm... she's plenty hydrated..." She announced as she let the exhausted female fall forward onto her crumpled clothes, the gardevoir raising her glistening hand and licking up the delicious remains of the girl's orgasm before deciding to rid of the gloves. "Well... was. She should replenish her fluids soon..."


	5. Lilith and Sceptile

Sceptile found himself being slammed against thick bark. Leaves rustled and swayed off the branches as he glared up at the assailant. Lilith glanced down, the gardevoir smirking as she raised a leg and wrapped it around his side as her dress dragged up along the grass type's midsection.

"It's been a while..."

Sceptile couldn't help glancing down at that raised leg, blushing just a bit as he kept a scowl on...and in a moment, placed his arms around Lilith's waist, resting there.

"Tsk- Yeah.. I guess it has... Still trying to flaunt your so called 'power' you think you have up on me?" He muttered to the fairy. Lilith raised her hand and gripped Sceptile by the chin before forcing him to turn his head and face her glare. Her eyes seemingly glowing with emotion as she kept an enigmatic expression, her lips neither smiling or frowning as her other hand clasped over one of his claws.

"Just meant to say hello before you tried to put your claws on me..."

Sceptile hissed softly and met her glare with one of his own even though he was pretty much forced to. He put his other pair of claws behind him to grip against the tree, the other caught in her grasp.

"Tsk. Fine; claws to m'self 'voir. -and howdy doo to you too. I have a feeling that isn't all you came here to do though- Psychics are craftier than simple greetings.."

Lilith flashed a smirk, her eyes glinting with mischievous intent as she lowered her head, her hand gripping his claw and letting it slip beneath her dress and brush down her pale skin.

"Hm hm... maybe I did come here for more than just a simple hello... " She whispered to him, her other hand now letting go of his chin before she prodded a single digit up against his lips...

Sceptile gulped softly, his scowl still present... but- as she moved his own claws under her dress, he couldn't help but lower his eyelids to a close and shudder, feeling her underbody with his palms, mumbling against the digit pursing his lips. Yeah...this gardevoir usually knew how to play her cards right, and now was no different..

Lilith's smirk widened as he felt his larger body shudder between her and the tree. She began to lower her leg, the simple motion alone making her thin frame grind against the lizard's as her hand brought his claw up and gripped it along her upper thigh before she reached down between her dress and his midsection... her digits kneading and brushing down between his legs as her other hand brought his chin down, the gardevoir's eyes gazing right into the lizard's as she smooched his snout.

"Hm hm... you are so cute when you are backed up against the wall...~"

Sceptile was dimly reminded of just what that thigh did to him alongside its skinny yet surprisingly powerful brethren as Lilith made him feel her up. His snout lowered, he tried to keep his glare focused in on her eyes but it was clear by his rosy cheeks and quivering eyelids that she was getting to him. His legs shuddered as hers trailed down his body, the Gardevoir getting surprisingly physical for her kind as she ground him against the tree that kept him trapped.

"Ssssss... sh-shut it...before I shove you up against this damn tree instead... "

Lilith giggled, the gardevoir's hand brushing up along his privacy before her digits gripped along a certain growing excitement within her grasp as it grew. Her expression changed, the gardevoir smirking up at him as she gave him a wink.

"That'd be a nice change of pace... to have someone big and strong handling me...~" She teased, her hand beginning to stroke him as she leaned up and caressed his cheek...

Sceptile panted a bit as she practically caught his hardening arousal sneaking up from his genital slit and tugged it out to play. C-could she sense it...? He didn't know, and arched is back a bit as she started to stroke his pride. He squirmed in place attempting to move his palm out from under her dress and off her body to push at her chest meekly.

"D..don't you dare...you have no right 'voir..."

Lilith pushed forward, her chest horns brushing against his as she raised her leg further up against him once more, her hand seemingly gripping him with a tighter hold and even giving him a threatening squeeze as she continued to pump along his length. The gardevoir ensured that every single inch came out to play within her grasp.

"You're right... but who's going to stop me...?" She replied back, the fairy leaning up and pressing her lips against his, her tongue soon wriggling between his lips...

Sceptile felt his back bump against the tree as she shoved forward again, his toned chest scraped by those blunt red bumps of her chest. All the while, his member throbbed for her touch, leaking pre after every few pumps she gave it, and his legs felt like they wanted to buckle from under him. He might've protested too, if it wasn't for her lips sealing against his, and her tongue trailing into his maw, his own long, prehensile muscle not keen on giving up its territory, and pushing aggressively- defiantly- up against her own with a rumbling growl rising up from his throat.

Lilith felt her pale cheeks begin to blush as her lips formed a smile at the small display of defiance his tongue offered. She tilted her head and plunged her own muscle further, the slippery muscle curling around his as her hand began to pump the throbbing red organ faster. A single digit rose up and began to knead right at the tip, the gardevoir teasing the grass type's member with gentle pressure as the area around them grew quiet with nothing but the sound of their grinding and lewd noises filling the background...

Sceptile felt his entire body trembling. Usually his tongue was the one domineering, striking fear into many a 'mons' throats, but with hers showing its bravery in curling about his in a wet, drooly embrace- he had nothing else going for him for an advantage. He let out a soft moan against the deepened kiss, eyes closing and claws gripping the tree behind him tightly as she kept pumping his shaft. Those sounds; his moans, the slight squelch of her clenching palm driving his pre both out of his tip and over his own shaft were overwhelming his senses. Quite a lewd trap he was caught in-...

Lilith paused the pumps for merely a moment before passing her slick digits across the bridge of his length before she r decided to grab a handful of her silky soft black fabric and pulled it over the member. She gripped him again, his member now throbbing within a tight grip of silky soft goodness as she began to pump him faster than before. She continued to deepen the kiss, the gardevoir not minding the fact that their mixed saliva began to leak down from the corner of her lip, the fairy's own body beginning to grow hot against his grassy frame with every second that passed...

Sceptile had his own share of their mixed drool dripping down his lips- the muscular grass type practically giving up trying to outdo the kiss with the 'voir with how much his body was refusing to react to the calls his mind was making. Lost in pleasure, he arched his back, pressing his front closer against Lilith's as his shaft was enveloped in that warm, full silk- and was sent back to its steep climb to its climax. His hips were shivering now and his tail curled around the tree's base, the lizard's body bracing itself to endure as the 'voir had her way.

Lilith slurped on Sceptile's tongue, a wet smacking noise emanating from their lips as the gardevoir pulled back from the kiss, the fairy panting now as she smiled up at the Sceptile from viewing the heated mess he was in now.

"Hm hm... You can't last a little bit longer...?~" She teased, both her hands now moving down and gripping along his shaft as they both took synchronized turns pumping and pulling, gripping and twisting the delicate digits with every pump they made along the silk covered length... "Go ahead... make a mess in my dress again... and maybe... I'll let you make a mess elsewhere...~"

Sceptile panted as the kiss was broken, his tongue hanging out of his maw slightly as the rest of his body finally tensed up. It was the inclusion of that second hand of hers meeting his shaft and pumping it until his hips gave a jut forward, and he loosed several spurts of his seed into her silk, the Scept's head tilting back as he moaned out the sounds of climax.

Lilith's smile widened as both her hands gripped the member with a firm grip as spurt after spurt soaked into and past her dress. She giggled before leaning up and nipping along his neck, the fairy letting the fabric go before pushing the length against his own belly, the gardevoir turning around and rubbed her back against the Sceptile's chest as she turned to look up at him.

"Hm hm... I hope that isn't all you have in store for me..." She teased, her thighs closing along the length once more as she let it rest between her legs, her own warm moisture now evident to the Sceptile as it dribbled down the glowing crimson organ...

Sceptile gasped softly as the gardevoir's slender, back-end curvature pressed up against his front. He was still pinned it seemed- not out of the danger zone yet, though in a much different way. He glanced down at her, cheeks burning and eyelids heavy as she teased him. He tried to growl...but could only moan when he felt his just-expended shaft clamped between the Gardevoir's thighs, making his body jerk a bit before shuddering weakly.

"N-no..." He snarled softly, moving his claws to her hips to try and push her away- but with how weak his attempt was, it could easily be mistaken for affection.

Lilith giggled, the gardevoir leaning up and sneaking another smooch upon the Sceptile's snout before she bent her knees and dragged her thighs down along the sticky warm mess his length held.

"Hm hm... good..." She whispered back to him, her eyes now heavy with lust as both her arms reached up to hold him around his neck as she stood back up, warm soft thighs caressing and teasing him along the way before she raised herself just high enough to let his thick tip brush along her soft, warm lips...

Sceptile groaned heavily, feeling the slender yet shapely 'voir using his pinned body as some mast to grind upon, some plaything to milk 'till no more. It was working, and he shuddered against her back as his shaft started to throb again.. twitching between her skilled thighs with every shift, sway and clench they put on him. He felt his loins burning with arousal again.. the over stimulation pulling spunk up from within that he didn't even know he had on reserve, and Lilith would be able to hear his desperate moans and pants against her ear.

"D...dammit...J-just finish me off..."

Lilith the Gardevoir giggled, the fairy pushing back her plump rear against his crotch, his tip still lodged lightly between her lips as she glanced up at him.

"Not so soon... after all... I want to have my own fun too...~" She teased, the fairy's hands bringing his head down upon her shoulder as she decided to kiss him against his lips once more. At that one moment she bucked back her hips, the fairy moving her body to let his length finally push inside her warm walls. She felt his hot length enter inch by inch, her walls hugging and seemingly dragging more and more in before she decided to push back, the Sceptile's member hilting her walls and prodding right up against her cervix in a tight, perfect fit as the gardevoir gasped from feeling the ecstatic sensation from being filled to the brim...~

Sceptile felt her rump shifting against his hips, and he knew what was probably coming. Well.. besides him in a moment.. He muttered over her shoulder as his chin was pulled down to rest against it. "D..don't- mmmfhhh..." Another kiss sealed against his lips, silencing him, as he was taken fully into the 'voir's sex.

The gardevoir's frame shivered against his, sighing into the kiss as she felt the warm sticky liquid quickly coat her walls and dribble on out.

"So soon...?~" She muttered in between the kiss as she closed her legs together with the member still hilted within her walls. She began to squeeze and motion her hips only, the gardevoir's arms loosening up and reaching over to his claws to guide them over and rest them atop of her own body as their lower halves were cloaked by her black dress. "Punishment..." She moaned into the kiss, her warm and tight walls now clamping and loosening along his member as she milked him right there, the fairy not giving him any reprieve despite the fact that he just finished within her...

Sceptile 's eyes would of widened in alarm if he wasn't so tired.. he grunted against the gardevoir's lips as she uttered that grueling word. His hip muscles tensed and strained as his poor member- trapped in Lilith's sex, was clenched about for all it was worth, at this point. The rest of his body slumped forward against her back, and he moaned in dismay as that swollen, aching shaft just idly leaked the last of its fluids out. Whatever could be found within -would- be pulled out, his pride twitching away as the 'voir emptied all the strength he had.

Lilith kept him locked in a kiss as he slumped against her, the gardevoir's undulating walls still stimulating his length as she ensured that every last drop he had in his reserves were drained out. Eventually she pulled back from the kiss, the fairy wiping leaning forward and licking up a stray strand of drool from the Sceptile's lip before she stood up high, the gardevoir letting him slump down as her walls relaxed to let all of him go...

Sceptile was staring into space with his eyes glazed over in his lust as the Gardevoir let her clamping inner walls release his shaft, causing the Scept to collapse to the ground in a heap, moaning idly. Poor lizard could barely feel his hips. Lilith turned around, the gardevoir smirking down at the Sceptile before raising a foot and stepping down on his shaft against his belly.

"Maybe next time we can go at your pace... cutie...~"

Sceptile gave a weak grunt as she pinned his member to his abs, and he looked away in shame at what had just occurred, his cheeks burning- and his entirely spent shaft twitching subtly under Lilith's foot. "Nnn..."


	6. Lopunny and Smeargle (MxM)

Heavy foot fetish warning!

Smeargle fell flat against his back, the normal type groaning out as a quick brown paw quickly stomped on his stomach. Standing over him was a brown and black figure with two large ears drooping behind his head like pigtails.

Lopunny began to grind his foot against the artist as he sneered down at him.

"This is the challenge you promised me...?" He muttered to him before retracting his leg. Lopunny growled again before planting that same paw against Smeargle's face, the sweaty digits wriggling against his snout as the artist hissed beneath his breath...

"It would have been a fair fight if you weren't a mega..." He muttered back. Lopunny blinked before giving a chuckle as he swirled that foot left and right to rub in the scent of defeat into the artist.

"Heh, I don't even think I needed to..."

Smeargle said nothing else. His cream colored face began to grow a rosy hue as he took in the scent of the salty sweaty paw that grinded itself against his face. Lopunny noticed, his large pink eyes blinking down at the fallen artist as he merely observed. Smeargle knew he was being watch... but he couldn't shake off the fact that the lopunny did have some decent feet...

Acting more on his desire Smeargle parted his lips just enough to tap the fuzzy toes with his tongue...

"Nnnh..." Smeargle purred. Lopunny raised a floppy ear, a single hand holding it up as he smirked down at the Smeargle.

"Is that... Is that purring I hear? Are you enjoying this?" He asked, his paw squishing left and right as the rabbit's sweaty toes brushed along his lips.

Smeargle peeked up at Lopunny while he was sniffing at that foot in his face, perking his own ears to listen to those words. What he heard made his blush deepen greatly, nodding his head and letting out a slight coo in response... his soft warm breath causing the ticklish limbs to wiggle.

"Hfff.. sh-shut up..." He responded before pursing his lips against the foot.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Seems we have quite the masochist right here..." Lopunny teased as he shook his head. He wriggled those digits as they were kissed. "You must be some kind of foot freak... That's really pervy you know!" He added before pushing further down on the Smeargle and dipping those light digits past those lips.

Smeargle squirmed slightly as he listened to the mega's words as he enjoyed his first foot, widening his eyes as he felt the toes slide themselves past his lips and into his mouth. Not really being allowed to give an answer anymore as he let out a muffled moan of approval from around those digits. He began to suckle on them, his tongue occasionally running in between to clean out the salty build up in the webbing.

Still looming over Smeargle, Lopunny smirked down with his hands at his hips.

"And now you're licking them! Don't they taste funny? I've been walking all day under the hot summer sun! They must be really sweaty!" Out of seemingly nowhere he pulled out a ball of Destiny Knot. "I think I should tie you down... see just how perverted you really are until I get bored..." He threatened. Smeargle nodded before letting out another muffled moan around them as he suckled them quite eagerly. The teasing words and threat only served to entice him more.

"M-mmmmh..!" He hummed, licking his lips when the toes pulled out and he was pulled on over to the tree with Orejas. He blinked, looking down at the Destiny Knot... a noticble red organ now poking out from between his legs and showing off just how much he liked the idea...

Lopunny smirked as he yanked out a thick strand of the knot. The fabric itself seemed to give off a faint glimmer upon close examination while a subtle sweet scent wafted out alluring those who came close. He pulled out the end of the string and stretched it out in front of the Smeargle, the rabbit then dashing around the tree at a blurring speed as he wrapped the Smeargle again and again until his arms clung to his body and his chest was pulled against the tree.

The string held tight, the fabric giving off a light warm stimulation to whatever part of Smeargle's arms it touched. Once satisfied he bit off the string and let it fall. That's when Lopunny gazed down at Smeargle's humiliation, throbbing excitedly out in the open air.

"Oh my... just when I thought you couldn't be more humiliated." He muttered as he planted his foot firmly against the organ. "You really are a masochist... have you no shame?"

Smeargle gulped, he could only barely wriggle his arms. Of course, he would feel the foot on his organ next, gasping and crying out. His cheeks going a deep red as he was humiliated like this.

"A-aaah~! Ooh gosh.." He cried out, Lopunny chuckling as his foot pressed it down. Lopunny leaned forward and tilted the Smeargle's chin up as he stared right into his eyes with a lusty crimson gaze.

"Hehe... You think you're about to enjoy yourself... and you probably will at first... but it's so easy to turn pleasure into pain..." He then stood back up, the Lopunny biting off another strand of the knot before plopping his bubbly rear onto the grass and scooching himself closer to Smeargle.

He reached down and passed a paw against the side of the length... the member twitching upon his touch.

"Hehe how cute... and for a boy Lopunny too~ How many new lows can you accomplish today? Let's find out..." Lopunny teased before he reached for the knot and then wrapped that piece of string along the member, the radiant stimulation quickly enveloping those soft nerves before he gave it a tight tug, the string hugging around the member in a tight embrace as the Lopunny tied it up. "There... nice and tight~" He teased as a hand reached down and gripped the member... the Lopunny leaning back and bringing the same foot from before and waving it in front of the Smeargle's face... just out of tongue's reach.

Smeargle groaned and wriggled against those crimson vines as he began to grow anxious. Smeargle quietly whimpered, trying to resist as his stiff length was tied and shivering from the sensation that followed before squeaking once from Lopunny's grip on it.

"A-aaah! Wait! You won already... you... nngh.." Smeargle paused, the foot dangled in front of him like an enticing treat. He couldn't even finish his line, his mind was racing with naughty thoughts as he would desperately try licking at the foot, looking like a complete horny fool at this point. Tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tried leaning forward to even taste that foot once more.

Lopunny held a paw to his lips as he held back a giggle, the Lopunny teasing the Smeargle by tapping his foot against the exposed tongue before pulling it back.

"Are you really that desperate to clean my sweaty feet?" He joked.

"Nnh..! Yes I am.. please..!" He begged to clean those feet off, shivering as he felt pre dribble from his tied, throbbing length. Lopunny only chuckled at his begging.

"Hehe, so desperate... I can tease you for hours..." Lopunny then reached both his hands down, the bipedal bunny rabbit passing and brushing the soft fuzzy paws up and down along the throbbing length as the knot did its job and let nothing but small trickles of the Smeargle's embarrassment go through.

"Just a reminder... I won't stop until I'm bored of you... but I don't know if I ever will be..." He hummed, the Lopunny finally letting his foot rest against those lips as the pungent aroma of sweaty lopunny paws wafted through his nostrils. "Who knows... I may leave you tied like this for days... maybe even weeks... Heck... who knows if I'll untie any part of you at all...~"

"Mmmff..! W-wait.. weeks? You can't keep me here for that long! A-at least let me cum, please!"

"And where would the fun be in that? I'm not doing this for you...~" The Lopunny replied, his smirked locked on the Smeargle's flustered face as both his hands gave the throbbing length a tight squeeze... the pressure making the entire muscle swell and look close to bursting as if to reiterate his point. "You're tied up and under MY whim now... you'll cum when I want and that's when I'm finally bored!"

His toes wriggled inside of his maw, the Lopunny lodging just a bit more of the sweaty paw into the artist's mouth before pulling it back and pushing it in again.

"Hehe... you know how to use that tongue of yours... I bet you made plenty of males happy with that little slutty mouth of yours..." He teased, the Lopunny mocking the Smeargle as both his hands brushed along the tip of the member, his fingers making fleeting brushes at the most sensitive nerves as he wiped up whatever pre spilled out and even brought it over his own lips to sample the taste before winking at the Smeargle~ "I bet you know how to make any guy cum... just like me...~"

Smeargle shuddered as he struggled more in his binds, so desperate and needy at this point; the Lopunny's words were making him whimper as they would only fluster him further. His cock never stopped throbbing against those hands that had been teasing him so expertly, enough to really make him as desperate as he was at this point.

"A-aaah! Oh g-god.. of course..! Please!" He managed to get out when his mouth was free of foot. He really did want to cum by now, but knew he probably wouldn't for quite some time, assuming that these whines and begs were just what Lopunny was going for! His moans went on, silenced by the foot he was sucking on, as he perked his ears to listen as Lopunny spoke to him.

"But then again... making any guy cum is actually pretty easy. Just rub... preferably with something moist..." He muttered, his finger swirling at the tip in the leaking fluid to reiterate his point before he continued to brush. "...and repeat. But it takes a professional to make each and every orgasm better than the last...~"

His hands finally pulled back, the Lopunny bringing his foot back before smooshing it down against the throbbing member and grinding the sole of the paw right up against the Smeargle's orbs.

"But with someone like you... the sick and perverted masochist you are..." He added, the Lopunny's sole applying further pressure against the sack to the point of possibly damaging them "...It's not hard to imagine what you might like~"

"Hghk! A-aaah!" The applied pressure on Elex's sack really made him writhe against the tree, breathing more heavily and gritting his teeth. Lopunny's toes then began to wriggle against the member, the bunny wrapping those digits along the tip of the length before he began to drag it up and down, back and forth against the length of the throbbing organ and the tight red string that continued to both stimulate and hold back the Smeargle's climax...

The artist beneath was shivering- jolting, and squirming as more precum began to pathetically spurt out from his throbbing dick from his heighten arousal.

"Ngh..! T-too much.. d-don't..!" He gasps, before feeling the foot beginning to molest his cock this time. That pain soon being released with pleasure; however, that string would make it rather uncomfortable, keeping him from cumming but so painfully close to doing so. "H-haaahhh! O-ohh please! I can't take it!" He begged, his cheeks red as he was brought to this point by the other male. Lopunny snickered, the bunny wiggling his foot left and right as he pressed it against the tied Smeargle's belly.

"What's that? I can't hear you~" He whispered, the Lopunny bringing his second foot up and jamming it right past the Smeargle's lips... the toes wriggling and dancing along the Artist's tongue as he leaned back and began to assault both his member and mouth with both of his feet. "You need to speak up you know, I have these large ears so it's hard to hear~" Lopunny joked. Smeargle groaned around the second foot as it was forced in when he tried to answer the Lopunny with a louder plea.

"P-plea-mmmrrph!" He shook his head, almost like he was trying to get the foot out of it just so he could answer and go back to begging. Of course he would drool heavily all over that foot, his tongue constantly rubbing along the sole and the bottoms of those toes as he struggled more and more thanks to that rubbing the other foot gave to his tied up member.

Lopunny dragged his foot along the length, the Lopunny essentially stepping down on it as his digits began to do all the work. The toes twisted along the head, wriggling and squeezing it as the pre made a mess of his toes and added a squishing lewd sound to the massage.

"Oh gosh... I tied you up pretty tight and you're STILL making quite the mess!" He then leaned forward and gripped the ends of the knot before pulling them both with all his strength!

"Hmmmmffff! Mmmh!" The strength put into the tying was enough to cut off Elex's ability to ooze more pre, which would only make him more in need.

"hehe, I can't hear you! Don't you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full?~" He joked, the Lopunny smirking as he enjoyed the sensual slurps the Smeargle made on his feet. "Seriously, a new low every couple minutes... I wonder why this place just doesn't keep you tied and bent over..." He joked, his toes making that lewd slurp sound with the pre acting as a lubricant before dragging his paw down and grinding the sole down along those orbs. "Though whether we should let you cum or not... those cries and begs for release are so cute... I could just slam my foot down and..." He muttered, the sole pushing further down and threatening to crush those orbs... only for him to bring his foot back up. "Though, I'm not that cruel...~" He joked. "Though now that I've seen just how low you can go... maybe I should untie you... see how much comes out...~" He then teased by tugging the loose end of the string, the Lopunny giving a small tug now and then as he pulled it back against his paw...~

Smeagle had been panting from how pent up he was and his eyes lit up as soon as it sounded like the Lopunny was gonna grant him mercy. The Smeargle humming and cooing with approval as Orejas slooooowly untied that string. Lopunny smirked, the Lopunny seeing his eyes widen the moment his fingers touched the string.

"Hm... am I bored yet...?~" He said aloud, the Lopunny talking more to himself as he flicked the top of the member. "...Nah~" He then pulled back his foot from the Smeargle's drooling maw, the rabbit then using both of his paws against the throbbing member. They mooshed together and rubbed up and down, wet soles and cum soaked toes passing back and forth and kneading it against the smeargle's belly as he moved them both at blurring speeds. "I want to hear just how loud you can beg! Surprise me and I might finally let you finish all over my feet!"

Smeargl perked his ears at the Lopunny's promise. His expression looked so desperate at this point, feeling the foot pull out of his mouth once more as he eyed both of them, dripping wet with his own saliva blending with the pre from his tied up excitement. Smeargle then gasped as both feet pressed against his throbbing, aching length and rubbing it up and down with a firm pressure. His cheeks went a deep red when told to be loud with his begging, his voice echoing out into the forest that surrounds them.

"A-ah..! Oh please! Untie me and let me cum, please, I'm begging you! It hurts so bad, I just wanna cum already; I've never felt so close, I'm seriously gonna blow! I'll do anything!" He whines, begging frantically for release.

Lopunny's feet rustled loudly in the air as he teased and brushed the soft fuzzy pads up and down along the organ, the bunny rabbit shaking his head as he continued on this torture.

"Heh, you're actually shouting? Yet another new low... You'll do anything...Wouldn't you?" He asked the Lopunny reaching forward to caress the normal type's cheek before he dipped a finger past his lips. "Hehe... you're such a cutie... You're so fun to tease and torture... I warned you too, it's so easy to make pleasure turn into pain...~"

"Gaaah! P-please! Pleeeeaase!" Smeargle cried out once more before his cries were muffled by sucking on the finger that went into his lips while whimpering when he heard pain being mentioned.

Lopunny then pulled out that digit, the Lopunny's feet both stepping down on the organ as he reached down with both hands. "Heh... just this once... I'll go easy on you...~" He then finally untied the knot, the bunny's feet rapidly brushing up and down the moment his length was free from the destiny knot. That moment Smeargle cried out as he quickly hit his orgasm. The Smeargle squirmed and convulsed against the string, squealing as he came hard, seed splattering all over both of those feet that finished him off in front of everyone.

"O-oh! H-hoooohhhh fuuuck! Nngh t-thank you! Thankyousomuch!" He stammered, panting heavily throughout the intense release.

Lopunny giggled and even stared in wide eyed amazement as the Smeargle's climax erupted out. Spurts of creamy white seed splashed both all over the Smeargle and the rabbit's feet, the Lopunny finally giving the artist some reprieve as he rested those paws down and letting him enjoy the orgasm while he lifted his paw and gently dabbed it between his lips.

"Hehe... be sure to clean up after your own mess mister... You don't want to be rude after such a disgraceful show in front of the others... do you?" He asked with an innocent tone as he circled his toes along his lips before dipping it further into Smeargle's slutty mouth. Smeargle was completely relieved at this point and quite happy, nodding at those words as he looked at the feet he had finished cumming all over, licking his lips.

"A-aah.. right.. of course." He got out between heavy breaths, moaning once more as he accepted the toes into his mouth, starting to suckle on them, along with the rest of that foot that had been sliding itself into his warm, wet maw. Swallowing his own mess, along with any sweat clinging to those feet.

"Hehe... good boy...~" He coo'd, the Lopunny petting the top of the Smeargles head before retracting his now clean foot and plopping the other between his lips. "Next time... I won't be so gentle...~"


End file.
